Sweet Sixteen
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Fred and George threaten the unthinkable upon Draco and he turns to Ron for help. Slashy. Darkish. Oneshot. Non-con. mentioned.


So, this is an absolutely random oneshot that I wrote a long time ago. The characters are completely OOC. The plot(lessness) is underdeveloped and pointless. Amateur work at best. It's kind of messed up, but I thought someone might want to read it.

D/c: JKR owns HP. Not me. Even though if I did, these stories would be much more graphic as I would have er... a model to work with? ;) But, you know, They're hers.

Warnings: Dark. Weird. Slash-esque. Hope it was worth getting out of the far corners of my computer.

Sweet sixteen.  
Enjoy.  
.,.,.,.,.,

Ron, Harry, and Hermione noticed immediately when in potions class, the ever filled seat of Draco Malfoy was vacant. Hermione was puzzled, Ron was overjoyed and Harry was confused.

"That's really weird." He whispered. "Malfoy's never missed a day of class, even that time he practically fainted in the middle." Hermione agreed and Ron just laughed.

"Harry, be happy! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity here! Just think, we all get paired up, you don't have to fight with Malfoy, you pass the class!" He smiled and Harry grinned.

"Yeah. Sometimes I think he shows up here just to spite me." Hermione cracked a grin and Ron laughed silently. All three jumped when Ron's book slammed closed. They looked up into the greasy face of Professor Snape. He looked like he was in an especially bad mood today.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" They all shook their heads and Snape glared. "Five points from Gryffindor. Each." Harry rolled his eyes when Snape was walking back to his desk. The room had an eerie silence and everyone was working. Hermione was scrawling fiercely and Ron was already half asleep in his book. Harry sighed and joined in the well perfected art of book sleeping.

It seemed just as the boys drifted off to sleep, Hermione was shaking them awake. "Come on guys. You're going to be late to Transfiguration." She urged. Ron awoke slowly and stretched. Harry opened his eyes blearily and ruffled his hair. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled them both up by their collars. They grabbed their things and hightailed it out of the potions room.

The trio made it just as class began. They jumped in their seats as attendance was taken. "Does anyone know where Mr. Malfoy is?" McGonagal asked. There were confused murmurs going through the room.

"Excuse me, but he wasn't in Potions either. He must be especially sick." Pansy offered. McGonagal shook her head though.

"There were no reports from Madam Pomfrey of him being in the Hospital Wing. Someone should go check on him after class. Maybe he is still in bed." The trio smirked at the unhappiness in her voice.

Other than the beginning of class, Transfiguration went by without event. Soon enough, the three friends were off to lunch. Ron stopped short in the hallway. He was sure he heard his name being called. He looked around and Hermione and Harry looked at him like he was off his rocker. "Are you all right Ron?" Harry asked.

He shook his head and kept walking. "Yeah, just thought I heard my name." He stopped short again however when he was _positive_ he heard it again. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I must be tired... I'm gonna go catch a nap before our next class." Harry nodded and Hermione smiled. They bid farewell and the two kept walking. Ron looked around however. He knew someone was calling him from somewhere.

Just as he was about to give up his search, The very missing blonde came up and shoved him to a wall. He was weak and Ron easily pushed out of his hold, but he didn't lash out on him because Draco looked abnormally in pain. His eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed. A few cuts and bruises showed, but they looked like a concealment charm had been poorly placed on him. Ron was willing to bet there were more marks unseen. But before he could ask, Draco snarled at him in a whisper.

"What did you do? What did you tell them? What the fuck were you thinking?" He demanded. Ron was beyond confused and took a step back from the weak and raging Draco.

"Relax a second! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Normally, he would have laughed and called Draco a moron, but something about Draco today was different. Almost like he needed attention.

"_**YOUR FUCKING BROTHERS THAT'S WHAT!**_" He exploded. Ron took a step back wide eyed at the sudden outburst. Draco had just one silver tear leaking from his eye and Ron dropped jaw. He stepped forward and surveyed his enemy.

"What did they do this time? It couldn't have been that bad." He immediately regretted this seeing Draco tense and shudder violently. He cast his eyes downward and turned his back to the redhead.

"Just forget I said anything. Leave." he mumbled. Ron scowled though.

"No. Tell me what happened." He ordered. Draco growled, still facing away.

"Why the bloody hell should I tell you?" he sneered, but his heart just didn't seem in it. Ron stepped closer still and spoke firmly again.

"Tell me what happened." Draco would probably have punched his lights out by now for being so close and ordering him, but instead he just bowed his head and glared at the floor.

"Can't you jut forget I said anything Weaselby?" His voice lacked the usual bite it had. Ron stepped closer behind Draco and was practically in the same space. He breathed on his neck just to make the little blonde hairs stick up. "No." Ron stated.

Unfortunately, this act did not achieve the desired goal. Instead, Draco whined and shied away from Ron. He turned and gave him a death glare before shoving past the redhead and leaving without a word. Draco ignored the fact that he had tears running down his perfect pale cheeks and headed beeline for his dormitories, leaving Ron alone and confused in the hallway.

Ron decided he really did need that nap after all and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. When he got there, he headed straight to his bed and crashed. He fell asleep dreaming curiously about what Fred and George might have done to Draco. By the time he woke up, he had missed all his afternoon classes and dinner was half over.

"Oh, shit." He smacked himself on he forehead. He didn't care too much about actually having missed his classes, but more that Hermione would be on his case 'till next week. Slowly, he got out of bed and stretched. He decided he wasn't hungry and went to the common room to wait for his friends.

Just as Ron sat in a chair, he heard the two familiar voices of the twins coming in the portrait hole. "Are we really going to go through with it tonight or were we just scaring the-" Fred slapped his hand over George's mouth as he stared wide-eyed at their little brother. Ron was staring suspiciously at them from his chair.

"Hey little bro! What's crackin'?" Fred asked taking a seat in the chair next to Ron's. George flopped across the big, red, overstuffed couch. Ron looked between them and back to Fred.

"What did you two do to Malfoy?" he asked carefully, trying not to sound concerned. He looked between the twins. George seemed to pale a little bit and looked away. Fred had a tiny smirk on his face.

"We just gave him what was coming to him." he said shrugging. Ron didn't look impressed. "What did he do to you?" he asked. Fred rolled his eyes. George answered though. "He was hitting on Ginny so we thought we'd teach him a lesson about what happens when you mess with a Weasley."

"Mess with a Weasley, we mess with you." Fred stated. With that, he tipped and invisible hat and nodded good-bye to Ron. He went up to his room and George followed silently. Ron wouldn't admit it, but he was a little worried for Draco. Weasley wrath was _not_ fun.

He decided to go back to his room in case Hermione and Harry came back soon. However, when he stood, the portrait swung open revealing an absolutely livid Hermione. Harry was trailing after the steaming brunette at a relatively safe distance. She instantly spotted Ron and stomped over to him.

"A nap. _A NAP_! I should've known better than to trust you to a nap! You've been asleep for _HALF_ your classes! I should've known better than to let you alone to sleep." She continued grumbling to herself until Ron and Harry both touched her shoulders and got her attention. She sighed and scowled. Opening her books on the table in front of her, she sat in a chair and began studiously working, effectively taking her mind off her anger. Ron pulled Harry by his arm off to the side.

"You know how Malfoy wasn't in classes today?" Harry nodded. "Well, he found me in the halls and apparently my brothers roughed him up for messing with Ginny." Harry grinned.

"Good. The rat had it coming to him." Ron however just glanced around. "What? Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for the bastard! After all he's done to you?" Ron shook his head though.

"He looked horrible. He _cried_ Harry. You know how much it must've taken to get Malfoy to cry?" Harry looked doubtful though.

"Ron, he's a baby anyway. He could cry his way out of anything he wanted to." Ron shook his head through.

"No. I don't think it was like that. And... I'm worried Harry. Something tells me this isn't over yet. Nothing is ever just 'over' with my brothers..." Harry looked a little worried for Ron.

"Are you sure you got enough sleep Ron? You're actually scared for the git." Ron rolled his eyes. "I never thought I would say this... ever... but, Malfoy needs help and we've got to grow up and help him." Harry looked Ron dead in the eyes and saw genuine concern. He sighed and shook his head.

"If you're absolutely sure about this Ron. I don't want to help the ferret at all because I know he'll slam it in my face, but I will help you." Ron smiled.

"Thanks Harry." Harry smiled back and nodded. They walked back over to Hermione and told her they were going to their room. She mutely nodded and continued with her work.

When the boys were alone in their dorm, Harry laid on his bed and faced Ron. "So what do you think the twins are planning?" he asked. Ron shrugged.

"I don't know. Malfoy seemed pretty scared... and pissed." Harry volunteered a guess.

"I don't think it'll be too bad, they've never really done anything horrible. Just little pranks and stuff." Ron nodded.

"Well, I never thought they did either, but he was beat up, really badly. He looked like he was in serious pain. I didn't think the twins were capable of anything that bad. Who knows what they could do." Before Harry could respond, a tap came from the window and Ron got up to get a letter from a black owl.

He opened the letter from his bed and Harry told him to read it out loud. " 'Weasley, I know you hate me with probably all of your guts, but you've got to have a heart. I need your help. Your fucking brothers got me early this morning and managed to find out that tomorrow is my birthday. They told me what they would do for my birthday-me. They said they were going to fucking rape me for my 'Sweet Sixteenth' or whatever they called it.' " Ron cut off from reading aloud and looked up at Harry wide eyed. Harry was drop-jawed and staring at the floor. Ron took in a shaky breath and continued.

" 'As much as you hate me and I hate you, even you couldn't let that happen to your worst enemy could you? As much as it pains me to say this, I need your help Weasley.' Signed 'D. Malfoy'." Ron finished with a gulp. Harry had put his head down on his arms. "Fred and George said that? How could someone do that? Even to Malfoy?" He mumbled into the comforter. Ron nodded in agreement. "So, should I write back?" he asked quietly after a pause. Harry mumbled a choked 'yes'.

Ron pulled out a muggle pen-useful invention those were, handy for split second writing decisions.- And wrote a shaky reply on the scrawly note. 'Malfoy, I know you won't agree, but you really should tell a teacher about this. They'd be more help than I would. But If you really want me to help, I'll do the best I can. No one deserves that, especially on their birthday. What about Harry? He'd be able to help too. Better two people than one to protect you. Write back. Ron.' Ron read his reply out loud to Harry who still had his face buried.

"I can't believe he's only fifteen." Harry mumbled. Ron agreed silently while attaching the letter to the patiently waiting black owl. He sat on his bed to wait for a reply. "Why didn't he write to his father? He would have gotten Fred and George expelled and shipped off to Azkaban in an instant." Ron puzzled over this and Harry mumbled to the bed again. "He probably doesn't want Lucius to think he's weak." Ron agreed and watched the darkening sky for the black bird. After a few minutes, it came back in the open window. He took the reply and read it out loud again.

" 'Weasley, I refuse to tell any staff member about this. Who knows what'll happen. Not to mention if those two buffoons get expelled, everyone will know. I don't want anyone to know. And I do not need your protection. Just assistance. And I do **_NOT_** want Potter to help.' it's not even signed this time. At least he sounds back to his old snippy self." For the first time in the past while, Harry lifted his eyes to look at Ron. "Well, if he doesn't want our help, then fuck him." he cringed at the choice of words and lay his head back down. Ron took his pen and began to write again.

_Malfoy, what do you suppose we do if we can do anything? What good is it to stop them once, if nothing happens? Who's to say they won't try again? And you do need help. You need someone to help you and keep you safe from them. Who else better to do it than their brother and his best friend? -Ron._ Ron thought for a moment and added, _What did you do to make them mad?_ He sent off his letter and looked to Harry. He was half afraid his best friend would suffocate himself laying face down for so long.

"Harry are you all right?" Harry wouldn't look up, but he mumbled into his arms once more. "No, Ron. I'm not all right. Your brothers should be expelled for beating him up. If they do what they threatened on him, they should go to Azkaban. I thought I knew them. I can't believe they would say something like that, even in jest, much less go through with it! But what's worse, is that if they do touch Draco, they can't be arrested, because he'll be legal and they will make him say it wasn't their fault. The world is a horrible place. It's out to get us all." Ron frowned at Harry's drama, but that was a huge point. If the twins did anything to Draco tonight, they wouldn't be in nearly as much trouble seeing as he was legal now. Ron shook his head angrily and looked to the window as the bird flew in once more.

Taking the note, he real aloud, " 'Fine. You're right, I need your help. A little bit.' " Ron smirked as Harry snorted at that remark. " 'You and Potter can help, but I have honestly no idea what to do. Ask Scarhead if he has any ideas. As for what I did... we'll just say your sister is looking quite hot this year.' " Ron fought the urge to growl and throw his note out the window. He scrawled back on the note, _Tell me what the fuck you did to her or I just might have to hurt you myself!_ Before he sent it off, Harry, without even looking up, said, "Ron, Are you sure you want to send that? A threat won't help this situation." Harry knew his best friend all too well. Ron sighed and scratched out his reply. He rewrote a reply. _You better not have hurt her._"Any ideas Harry?"

"We hide out, the twins show up, they try anything, we stun them and drag them to Dumbledore." Ron was generally surprised. This blunt answer was probably the only choice they'd have anyway. He scrawled the idea on the paper and sent it to Malfoy. After a few soundless minutes, the owl came back and there was a one word answer on it. _Fine._

The two Gryffindors shook their heads and went to bed uneasily that night. When they went to breakfast the next morning, the morning post brought Ron a letter with the same black owl. They looked at each other and Ron opened it. _Look to the entrance._ Ron looked confused and Harry scowled. They looked to the Great Doors and saw Malfoy standing there, arms crossed. He tilted his head, signally that they should come out of the hall. They stood and left together. When the got in the hallway, they immediately noticed a new silver necklace with an emerald as a Dragon's eye, hanging around his neck. He smirked as he saw their eyes traveling to his new necklace.

"You like it? A gift from my mother. Want to see what my father got me? I think you'll really like it. It'll help me to say the least." He smirked and pulled back his robes to reveal a silver cobra head, much like the cane his father always held. However, it was attached to his belt and the boys knew it was no cane. Malfoy unsheathed it with graceful, pale hands and a sharp, silver, gleaming blade glittered in the light in front of them. "Oh, yes. I think it'll be most useful." He said maliciously. He turned the blade so it shone in the light and re-sheathed it. He looked up to the Gyrffindors expectantly. "So, what's with this plan you have?" he asked softly.

"Well, they won't get you during the day. You'll be in classes with people. But after classes and dinner, we can shadow you if you want." Ron said quietly. He felt odd saying anything in such an open space. He felt like listening ears could be about. Draco nodded and looked to Harry.

"I don't say this enough." He said softly. "But, thanks." The other two replied at the same time, "Happy Birthday Malfoy." He shivered a little at the creepy tone they held when talking together. He nodded and went into the Great Hall.

After classes were done for the evening, Harry and Ron told Hermione they had detention after dinner. She nodded and they left a moment after Draco. They were silent and under Harry's invisibility cloak. They didn't say a word, but they hoped that Draco knew they were following. He wandered around the school, mingling with people. Harry and Ron found this incredibly boring. They were wondering if he'd even been looked at by the twins in more than passing. After several hours of doing nothing, Harry and Ron were nearly falling asleep. However, as Draco was on his way to the dorms at nearly midnight, spooky voices speaking together stopped all in their tracks. Draco was alone now, (except for the boys under the cloak) and was cornered.

"Well, well, well." The twins said together.

"You didn't think-"

"We'd forget your birthday?" the twins asked in turn.

"Come on, you guys can't be serious!" Draco pleaded. The twins were dressed in black and one was on each side of the blonde. "You wouldn't really do this!"

"Oh, but we would." Fred laughed.

"And the beauty of it is that you're legal now."

"And if anyone finds out, you're gonna say that you were ok with this." Draco swallowed hard at this.

"My Father will not let you get away with this." Draco threatened, his hand dancing on the handle of his new weapon. However, both the twins laughed.

"You wouldn't tell him!"

"He'd think you were weak." George prodded. He knew how to get to his prey. Draco swallowed again.

"Come now. You really think we didn't think this through?" Fred asked.

"You're not the first you know." George added.

"You've done this before?" Draco asked worried. Both only grinned in return.

"Had it done to us-"

"And we're carrying on the tradition." George finished darkly. Ron and Harry, as well as Draco were stunned to hear this. The twins had been raped? Much more, they were now doing it?

George placed a hand on Draco's neck and the other on his arm. Fred held the other arm and placed a hand on the blonde's hard chest. Draco wasn't about to let anything happen. He whipped out his knife and slashed expertly at George's hand at his throat. Fred however, quickly shot the hand from Draco's chest up and stopped the wrist.

"We said we researched this." Fred tutted.

"You didn't think we'd ignore the fact that you took knife fighting?" George asked. Draco was stunned. How much did they know?

"Nice new toy you have though." George stated, Taking the knife and examining it. He put it up to Draco's cheek and poked through the skin. Draco shivered and the twins held him tighter. George dragged the blade down about an inch, making Draco squirm. He however did not cry out. George threw the knife to the ground and turned predatorily on the small, young Malfoy.

"Time for us to make your birthday one to remember." Fred whispered huskily in Draco's ear. Tears shone on Draco's face, some running into Draco's new cut, making him flinch with the sting. Harry and Ron could take no more. Even if it was Ron's brothers, his own flesh and blood, he could not let this happen. They drew their wands and silently slipped out of the cloak. They too, all in black, crept around the twins. Wands at Fred and George's throats, they were about to shoot spells, when the twins laughed and spoke.

"It would seem we've been caught Georgie dear."

"That it would."

"Well, it's been fun Blondie." Fred said with a bite to Draco's neck. George followed the suit.

"Sweet sixteenth, you've been saved. Happy Birthday." George said as last words. Ron and Harry couldn't take it anymore. They both shot spells, freezing the two and watched as they fell to the ground cold and grinning evilly. Had they known they'd be caught all along? Had they known that the two were there?

.,.,.,.,.,

So yeah. My old attempt at... I don't know. Anyone enjoy it? I think I got the idea from another fic I read where someone hurt FnG at one point. If I figure out what that was, I'll credit them partially.

I don't know age limits in Britain. I know here you've got to be 16 to do anything sexually with 16-18 yr. olds, then older than that, 18.

Yeah, well. Sorry it was kind of pointless.

Till next time,  
-J X


End file.
